Ball grid arrays (BGAs) disposed on integrated circuits (e.g., especially used on high pin count application specific integrated circuits (ASICs)) comprise beads of solder between two generally circular pads for attaching the integrated circuit to a printed circuit board (PCB). However, flexing and/or other stresses imposed on the PCB can cause the soldered ball joints to crack, thereby causing various pins of the integrated circuit to become detached or otherwise loosened from the PCB. In order to reduce the failures associated with cracked solder ball joints, corner balls are replaced with dummy balls that are not used by the integrated circuit. Thus, if the corner dummy balls become cracked, loosened, or are otherwise damaged, performance of the integrated circuit is not compromised. However, damage is not necessarily limited to the corner solder ball joints. For example, although a cracked solder ball joint may initially occur at the corner of the BGA, the cracking condition tends to propagate inward toward the center of the BGA, thereby compromising non-dummy solder ball locations of the integrated circuit.